


Growing Up

by playitagain



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Alternate Universe | Adam and Eric meet when they are seven years old. Adam finds a safe haven in Eric soon after, escaping the abuse inflicted by his father.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I started and I couldn't stop. I just love these two so much. I love writing Adam so much because there is just so much growth that can happen.

Adam skins his knee when he’s seven. It’s bleeding and aching and Adam has tears streaming down his cheeks. He just got separated from his parents in the park and he can’t seem to find them. The rock had come out of nowhere when Adam tripped over it, landing on his knees. He has a few scraps on his palms as well, but the blood dripping down his shin is drawing most of his focus. 

“Are you alright?”

Adam looks up into these deep dark eyes. They’re bright and innocent. Adam shakes his head in answer, pressing his bloody palm against his knee to try and stop the bleeding. He had just wanted to get away from his father’s nagging for a second when he sat on a bench just next to where they were standing. He had looked back up seconds later only to see that his parents were gone, probably finishing their walk. 

“Do ya need some help?” The boy blinks, smile on his lips. Adam swallows the lump in his throat and nods. He is aggressive as he whips at the tears streaming down his cheeks with his sleeve. The boy holds his hand out and Adam takes it, allowing the other to pull him to his feet. The ache in his knee intensifies as the skin streates and pulls and Adam can’t help the sniffle as the tears start to fall again. He is quick to whip them away. “I’ll help ya find your family.”

Adam nods and follows after the other. He realizes this is the same why that his parents normally go and figures that this boy is going in the right direction. It is very crowded today though and they draw some attention as they walk by. The boy simply smiles at the people around him as he hurries down the pathway. Adam thinks he looks confident, like he knows just where to find Adam’s parents. He’s pretty proud of himself for that little thought too. He just learned what confident met in class last week. 

“Eric!” Adam squints as the boy stops, a smiling pulling up his lips as he turns around. Adam watches as he jumps into a woman’s arms, smiling as she spins him around. “What are you running off for?”

“I made a friend!” the boy, Eric, cheers. The women seems to notice Adam then, eyes widening as she takes in the bloody legs and hands. She instantly puts Eric down and hurries over to Adam. 

“Are you alright?” she asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. It is gentle and kind and Adam freezes under the touch. The hand has always come with a stern hold after and a look of disappointment. Adam swallow the lump in his throat, nervous as he nods his head. He isn’t supposed to look weak in front of other people. He remembers his dad saying that and now his dad is going to be mad because he has done just that. 

“I-I’m fine.” The tears streaming down his cheeks contradict his words. The scrap on his knee really hurts and he just wants to go back and curl up in a ball until his parents find him again. 

“Adam.” The words are stern and Adam instantly stand straight. The sound of his father’s voice has him shaking more than the pain from his knee. Suddenly the gentle hand is replaced with a heavier one. The fingers dig into his skin as a frown pulls down his lips. 

“It’s seems like he fell,” the nice lady says, standing up straight. Eric insticily grabs her hand, dark eyes sliding back and forth between Adam and his father. 

“It’s just a scratch. My wife will clean him off at the car.” The hand on Adam’s shoulder moves to his hand, squeezing Adam’s little fingers between his father’s large ones. He squeezes a little too hard and Adam whines before his father loosens his grip. He watches as his father turns away from the pair, pulling Adam along with him. He looks at the boy for as long as he can before he has to turn himself around fully. 

“Can we play sometime?” Eric calls out, causing his father to stop in his tracks. He watches as his father turns around, ready for him to say no. Ready for him to say that Adam isn’t allow to come out and play. He’s never had a friend before, but he recones that his father won’t like him having friends. He doesn’t know why. He just has this feeling. 

“We will be at the park this time next week.” The answer shocks Adam and his eyes up to look at his father. He doesn’t know if he is serious. He doesn’t know if they will actually come to the park next week. They usually do come to the park every week because his sister likes to walk around the little water fixture in the middle. 

“Ma?” the boy says, turning to look at his mother. She smiles down at him, eyes bright and warm. Adam wonders what it is like to have a mother look at him like that. He only sees sadness in his mother’s eyes when she looks at him. 

“I’ll see, honey.” 

Adam’s father doesn’t wait for any sort of answer as he turns around, pulling Adam along with him. He stumbles along after his father, watching as the other boy hurries off in front of his mother, both heading in a different direction. 

There is still a sting in his knee as he hurries along after his father. He has to run after his father because he is walking so fast and Adam’s little legs can’t quite keep up. “Don’t you dare run off again.” The treat in clear in his father’s voice and he frowns. The tears on his cheeks are dried, but he knows that his father saw them when he first walked up. “It’s just a scrap.”

The scrap in question doesn’t get cleaned up until he gets home. He sits in the bathtub, arms wrapped around his legs as his mother cleans out the scrap on his knee. The tears return when the soap hits the open wound and his mother shushed him. “Don’t want your father to hear.” 

Adam swallows the cry that is about to leave his lips and nods his head. He learns that little boys aren’t allowed to cry that day. 

\-----------------------------

Adam can’t help the excitement that bubbles up when they go to the park the next week. He shoots his father a questioning look and he simply grunts, but when Adam sees his mother, he can see the smile on her lips. “Go ahead honey. We will be by the fountain.” Adam can’t help the smile that pulls up his lips as he hurries off. He doesn’t know where to meet the other, but he ends up at the same rock as last time. The ache is gone now as the skin has scabbed over but Adam still covers it with a bandaid because he doesn’t like how it looks. 

He starts to get worried after he waits for a few minutes. They hadn’t talked about what time to meet and Adam doesn’t know if his father will ever let him come again. This could be his only chance to make a friend. 

“Adam!”

Eric turns around so quickly he nearly falls again. He uses the rock to catch himself, smile tugging up his lips as he watches the other run over. He can see Eric’s mother walking behind him, a bit slower but with the same smile on her lips. The smile on Eric’s lips make Adam feel warm and welcomed in a way he has never gotten from his family. 

“Are ya ready to play?” 

Adam nods his head, playing with his fingers nervously. He’s never really had a friend to play with. There was no interest on his sister’s part and she’s told him time and time again that she is too old to play with him. She has other stuff to do. This is the first time Adam’s father has really let him go out and play with another child. He’s normally stuck in the house doing homework or studying so he can be just like his sister. It leaves him with a nervous knot in his stomach because now he realizes that he doesn’t know how to play. 

Eric reaches out his hand though and Adam’s breath catches. He doesn’t know if his dad will like this and he takes a quick look around before taking the extended hand. “Let’s play tag!” Adam nods behind the other, letting Eric pull him onto a nice grassy area. There are people sitting around, picnic blankets on display. Adam has never come to the park for a picnic. He usually just walks behind his parents as his sister chats about her newest school project. Adam was still surprised they let him come. 

“H-h-how do you play?” Eric freezes, right in the middle of the grassy area. He turns around with a shocked look, because he must realize that Adam isn’t joking. He hasn’t played tag before. He thinks he knows how to play though, but he wants to double check. 

“Well, I’ll be ‘it’ first and I chase you around until I tag you. When I tag you then you’re ‘it’ and you chance me around!” 

Adam thinks it is pretty easy to play and nods his head. Adam doesn’t even have time to process the rules before Eric is tapping him on the shoulder yelling “You’re it!” before he sprints off. He weaves in and out of the people, laughing as he does so. Adam is quick to hurry after him, sprinting around the blankets as he chases after Eric. 

Adam doesn’t know how long they run around, but he feels happy and warm and excited. It’s a new feeling for him and he can’t help himself when he turns a corner a little too quickly and trips. He lands on someone’s picnic basket and his eyes widen in horror as he scurries up. He doesn’t know how his father got there so fast, but the hand is there, on his shoulder and it hurts. “I am so sorry to disturb your lunch. What do you say, Adam?”

Adam frowns, eyes finally looking up. There are two males sitting in front of him, hands resting on each other as they lean into each other. They look like the other couples gathered around the park and Adam has questions that he knows won’t get answered. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. He hears a reply as his father pulls him away, hand now wrapped around his arm as he pulls him forward. 

“That isn’t right.” The words confuse Adam. He doesn’t know what his father is referring too. “Two men don’t belong together.” The words don’t resonate well with Adam. He doesn’t like the disgust in his father’s voice. The two people were just enjoying their day in the park. It seemed normal to Adam. “Don’t go near them again.” Adam swallows at those last works, eyebrows furrowed as he follows after his dad. He doesn’t get anything after that and he is too scared to ask as his father marches him out of the park. Adam barely has time to wave to Eric before he is pulled out of the park. 

He’s surprised his father lets him come back the next week. He can’t believe his father is actually letting him keep playing with Eric. 

\-------------------------------

Adam is twelve when he finds himself knocking on Eric’s door in the middle of the night. He can feel the sting in his cheek, the blood on his lip. There isn’t an answer and Adam realizes that there probably won’t be one because it is the middle of the night. The whole house is probably asleep right now. 

This is the first time Adam’s been at Eric’s house. They always meet in the park. Adam doesn’t even know how he found this street. Eric had given his address in case of emergencies, but Adam had never used it. Eric knew about the occasional incident with his father, but things had never gotten so bad. Adam was always able to take whatever he had coming, especially after he started to take home Bs and Cs because he was so used to it. This was the first time he knew it was bad. This was the first time he ran out of the house. 

It was also the first time since his sister had passed away. It was the first test that read D since his perfect sister was hit by a drunk driver. This ended with his father shoving him, paper on the ground and crumpled. Adam had swallowed the lump in his throat, standing for the beating he knew he was going to get. 

This one was different though. The second his father’s hand come in contact with his face he knew it was different. He had never touched Adam’s face before. This was also the first time the words had really cut deep. Adam had been told he wasn’t going to be as perfect as his sister, but this was the first time he had been told he would be a failure his whole life, that he would amount to nothing, that he is worthless. Those words stung and Adam hadn’t been able to take it after a while. The front door was heavy as he pulled it open and sprinted down the street, hoping that his feet would lead him to the address that he memorized. 

He decided to take a chance. Eric had mentioned that his room looked over the street from the second floor and Adam notes that is the only window up there. He hurries around until he finds a rock and throws one at the window. This one missed, bouncing off the frame. He grabs another and this one hits, but Adam instantly regrets it. The window clatters and Adam is scared he hears a crack. That rock was too big, but it seems to have done the trick. 

Eric appears on the other side and Adam can see the confusion on his face. He looks like he is half asleep as he looks around outside, only for his eyes to land on Adam. It seems to take him a moment to process before he is suddenly gone. Adam can imagine him tripping over his bed as he hurries around the room and it makes him snicker as he takes a few steps closer to the door. Eric beats him there and Adam can’t help the sigh of relief that leaves his lips when Eric opens the door. 

“What happened?” Eric asks as Adam steps inside. He wishes this could be a happy moment, one where he could move around the house, explore where Eric lives. He wants to know what makes Eric so bright and energetic and Adam wanted to know if he can do something, anything to change his own home to make it happier. 

“Nothing,” he mutters and suddenly Eric’s arms are around him, holding him close. Adam can hear his father’s voice in his head, because boys don’t show emotion, especially not to other boys. The words cause him to freeze in the touch, sucking in a deep breath. The hug is warm and bright and Adam can’t remember the last time they’ve done more than touch each other other for tag. It has his heart beating faster and Adam doesn’t know what to do. He can’t even remember the last time he was held like this.

“It’s going to be okay.” The words are soft and reassuring. Adam can’t help the small smile that pulls up his lips because he knows that it is going to be okay. He knows that Eric can make anything bad go away. 

It’s that moment that he wraps his arms around Eric as well, pulling him close and marveling in the way it makes him feel. He can’t remember the last time he felt loved, like he was wanted in someone's life. This hug portrays all that with this simple action. 

Adam leaves that next day before Eric’s parents get up. Eric gives him another hug when he leaves and Adam can’t help the blush that dusts his cheeks as he hurries out of the building. He doesn’t like the way that touch makes his heart pound. 

\-------------------------------

They don’t belong together. Adam is a brooding boy who walks the hallways with a frown on his face and threats written in his eyes. Eric is bright and smiling and happy. It’s only the first day of school and Adam knows they don’t fit together. He can feel the weird looks they are getting as they walk down the hall, Eric chatting away. Adam isn’t sure how he has so much to talk about because Adam had spent the night listening to Eric talk about the first day of school. 

He had spent the night after his father started about him doing badly in school. He had escaped that night into Eric’s arms, warm and bright and comforting. Eric always greeted him with a hug when he showed up at his door and it always helped Adam calm down. 

Adam hadn’t told Eric about any of this. Eric had merely seen the bruises, seen the way Adam flinches when people went to touch him or simply talk to him. Eric had helped him clean up cuts on more than a few occasions. Adam doesn’t explain what happens with his father. Eric doesn’t pry. He simply sneaks Adam up to his room and Adam sneaks out before his parents can wake up. 

This morning he had snuck out only to knock on the door a while later to greet Eric and walk to school with him. This was the first time Adam had been allowed to go to school on his own and he figured he might as well walk with Eric. It was the first day after all. 

Adam sits in the corner of every class, doodling as the teachers go on about what the year will look like. Eric sits next to him, but Adam can tell he doesn’t like being this far back. Luckily they only have one class together so Eric won’t feel obligated to sit with him every class. 

The day drags on and Adam doesn’t take any notes. He decided the day before he wasn’t going to try. It never works when he tries anyway so he might as well just give up. His father hit him when he tried and he hits him when he doesn’t so there is no point even trying if he is going to get in trouble either way. 

Adam sits with Eric at lunch, who goes on about all his classes that day. He seems excited to start school and Adam is happy for him. He actually wants to learn, attend classes. Adam just wants to hang outside before his father grounds him again for failing his first test. Adam simply lets Eric blabber on about his first day until the bell rings. They only have that first class together and Eric is quick to wish him luck as he hurries off to the next class. 

The end of the day doesn’t come soon enough. Adam is quick to head out the door, thankful that he has permission to walk home as well. The only problem is that Eric isn’t here, waiting like he said he would. He is on the other side of the school yard, smile on his face as he talks to another person. This person seems shy and nervous as he stands in front of Eric. Adam knows the feeling. He had been nervous the first time they played together all those years ago. 

The only problem is that Eric pats the other on the shoulder, telling him something that Adam wishes so badly that he could hear. Adam watches as Eric hurries over, smile on his lips. “I’m going to walk Otis home. He’s a bit nervous being in a new school. I’ll see you tonight.”

Adam only has time to nod before Eric is off, blabbering away to his new friend. 

\----------------------------------

“Adam, I wanted to tell you something,” Eric announces. They’re sixteen now and Adam almost stretches across the whole room when he is sitting on Eric’s couch after school, crushing Eric in video games. They’re in the middle of mario kart and Eric pauses the game. Adam frowns, squinting at the time on the screen. They’re almost done with the round so he doesn’t know why Eric couldn’t wait. 

Adam is about to voice his own option when Eric places a hand on his, gentle and reassuring. Adam knows he is being serious now and turns so he is facing Eric. He doesn’t know what this is about. They haven’t hung out much since Eric made his new friend. 

Adam doesn’t say anything as he looks at Eric, waiting for the other to continue. He seems nervous in a way Adam has never seen before. Eric has always been bright and unapologetic. Adam only wishes he had half of Eric’s courage. 

“I just-” Adam takes a deep breath and shifts his hand to slip under Eric, palm up so they are holding hands now. “I don’t know-” He pauses again, taking another breath. Adam can see the wheels turning, watching as the resolve builds in his eyes. “I’m gay.” 

Eric seems nervous about this whole thing and Adam knows he needs to reassure the other. He just doesn’t know how. The word ‘disgusting’ echoes in his head as he hears his father’s voice and he has to swallow the lump in his throat. The look on his face must reveal something because Eric is looking a bit dejected, sad. The problem is that it isn’t Eric. It’s Adam’s father. Adam’s father isn’t a good person. If he finds out, Adam will never be able to hang out with Eric again. Of course, his father doesn’t know he already harbors some sort of feelings for the other, ones he was still figuring out himself. He knew that his father could never know. 

“My dad…” he doesn’t know what to say beyond that. He doesn’t know how to explain. “It-I just...my dad can’t find out. He doesn’t get it.” He doesn’t get most things that are different. He doesn’t even give it a chance. 

“But, you’re okay, right?” Eric looks scarred, like he thinks Adam would reject him.

“Of course,” Adam say and Eric tackles him to the couch. Adam can’t help the way his heart rate picks up as he hugs Eric back, holding on for dear life. 

\---------------------------------

They don’t sit together at lunch anymore. Eric seems to have found a good friend in Otis and Adam doesn’t like when it is the three of them. He feels like the third wheel, forgotten as the two of them chat away. Adam had never been one for talking and Eric hadn’t seemed to mind. Apparently, he had wanted someone who contributed to the conversation more. It had made Adam jealous and annoyed and he decided to distance himself for this. He didn’t like this feeling. The negativity was too much and it reminded him of how it felt when he looked at happy families. 

Adam knows that Eric understands what is happening with Adam. He smiles at him a lot, reassuring him, letting Adam know that he can take his time, as much time as he needs to not only process the recent news, but to figure out how he wants to play this. Eric has always been understanding when it come to Adams’s father and this was no exception. 

The nights it is quiet make him want to leave, like a storm is brewing and waiting to take him out. Those are the worst but he feels like he can’t leave, can’t run away from something that isn’t happening. He can’t show his father how weak he is. 

It’s been weeks since he showed up at Eric’s. There is an ache in his cheek and his shoulder is sore. He takes a peddle and throws it against the usual window. Eric doesn’t even look out the window before the door is open. He looks tired and worn and Adam knows he is busy with school. Classes are really starting to pick up and Eric is actually trying in his classes. 

“Are you alright?” Eric asks and Adam shakes his head because he isn’t alright. He hurts both inside and out. He is scared every time he steps into his house. He doesn’t want to go to his house. He avoids it at all costs. He even stays at school late so he doesn’t have to go home but Eric doesn’t know that. They haven’t talked much. 

“No.” The words feel like a weight has lifted off his shoulders and Eric seems like he is awake now. The words have hit him and he steps aside, ushering Adam into the house. 

“What did he do?” It’s the first time Eric has ever asked that. It is also the first time Adam has offered up anything on the subject. They never talk about. Eric always changes the subject and Adam is always so thankful. 

“I’m such a failure. I’m not going anywhere in life.” The words echo in his head and at this point Adam believes them. It’s hard not to believe something that has been repeated over and over again. Night after night. 

“That’s not true.” They’re sitting on Eric’s couch now. Eric places a hand on Adams cheek, thumb brushing the skin just under his eye. Adam likes the touch, leans into the touch. They have never been this intimate before and Adam knows that is for a reason. The hugs make his heart pound and desire flare. “You are not a failure.” 

Adam leans forward then, connecting their lips. The moment their lips touch, Adam realizes that this is where he belongs. Eric is safe and warm and home. It takes a moment for Eric to catch up to what is happening before he is kissing back. Adam doesn’t understand how something can feel so good, can make him feel so warm. It’s like Eric is allowing him to take some of his warmth and brightness. 

But the world crashes on Adam the second Eric’s fingers slide down his cheek and rest against his chest. Adam is quick to pull away, scurrying across the couch and away from Eric. 

“I can’t-“ The words of his father echo in his head. The thing is that he is scared that Eric will get dragged into this whole thing. He can’t let Eric get dragged into this whole thing. His father is cruel and dark and Adam couldn’t let him stifle Eric’s brightness. “This- It can’t happen.”

Adam doesn’t stay longer. He doesn’t stay to explain. He doesn’t stay to see the look on Eric’s face. He doesn’t stay for the comfort that is Eric. He is out the door instead hurrying toward his own dim, dark home. 

\----------------------------------

He ends up in the hospital that night. There is a tone in his father’s voice when he returns home, like he knows what just happened at Eric’s house. He tells the doctors that he fell down that stairs and they seem suspicious. The problem is that Adam has never been to the hospital before. His father was always careful about that. And Adam doesn’t have any other bruises either. The words his father says leave bruises on his soul, but no evidence on his skin. 

He misses school for a week and he knows that he is heading to military school the second he is better, the second the cast comes off. 

When he goes back to school he avoids Eric at all costs. He doesn’t want the other to see him like this, to ask questions. The last time they saw each other Adam had practically run away. He couldn’t imagine how much that had hurt Eric when he abandoned him on the couch like that. Then he hadn’t shown up to school the next week either. It really didn’t look good. 

But the news spreads around the halls. It’s hard not to notice the headmaster’s son missing, especially when he clearly never missed school. 

Eric is quick to corner him and Adam is confused when the other grabs his arm and pulls him to the abandoned music room. It’s dingy and dark and he hopes this doesn’t get back to his dad. 

“What happened?” Eric demands once the door clicks behind them. Adam looks at anything but Eric, noting the pile of broken music stands in the middle of the room, seeing the small crack in the plaster along the seam between the wall and the ceiling. The windows aren’t open and Adam thinks they should be because it is very hot in here. “Adam, you can’t ignore me forever.”

“I’m sure I can.” It sounds childish and dumb and Adam feels bad the second he says this. He just isn’t ready for the conversation. He hates that he is hurting Eric because of this whole thing with his father. He should have never dragged Eric along. He should have let this friendship fade the second Eric seemed happy with his new friend years ago. Adam just hadn’t been able to let go because Eric was the only bright spot in his life, the only gentle hand that touches him. It was the only touch that made his heart pound in desire rather than fear. 

“Adam.” The single word has Adam snapping his eyes to the other. He sounds tired and worn, but determined to get to the bottom of this, determined to not give up on Adam in this situation. 

“I don’t know how he found out.” Adam doesn’t know what he found out. There was no way that Adam’s father knows about the kiss, the rush of feelings that Adam felt when they kissed. The happiness he feels just being in Eric’s presence. It is possible that he found out that Eric is guy. Eric isn’t exactly quite out it. He is out and proud and Adam would never ask him to quiet that confidence in himself. 

“He did this to you?” The concern on Eric’s face is evident. Adam had only scratched the surface when Eric had asked the other night. Adam only shrugs in answer before he suddenly finds himself with an armful of Eric.

It’s sudden when the tears stream down his cheeks and he is quick to hold onto Eric, gripping the back of his shirt and burying his face in Eric’s neck. He can’t remember the last time he cried. He thinks it might actually be that first day he met Eric all those years ago. It’s like he has come full circle. 

They stay like that for a long while as Adam lets everything out. Eric reassures him, telling him that it will be okay, that he will be okay. The words actually reassure Adam enough to pull away, looking at the other. He can’t help but lean forward when he does, pressing a soft kiss to Eric’s lips. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Eric seems shocked for a moment as they look at each other, hold each other. It takes a moment for Eric to realize that Adam isn’t talking about this, about them. 

“We will get you out of there.” 

It’s a promise and Adam believes him. 

\-------------------------------------

Eric brings him home that day after school. They’re hands are held firmly together and Adam sits close as they tell Eric’s parents. They’re patient and kind and gentle. It’s everything Adam has wanted in a parent. It’s everything he had wished for. 

They seem tentative at first but Eric’s father reaches forward, placing a hand on Adam’s shoulder. He tenses up because there is usually pain and ache but this is different. The hand is gentle and reassuring and Adam relaxes under the touch a moment later. 

They talk a lot of logistics that day. Adam is overwhelmed and tired. Eric’s parents invite him to stay as long as he needs and he follows Eric up the stairs, hand still in his. Adam feels like Eric is practically dragging his tired body to his room. 

Eric seems to notice how drained he is as he tugs off Adams shoes. He hands him some of his pajama pants but Adam isn’t processing this now. He can only think about how scared he is about this. What will his father do? How will his father react to all of this? What if his father forces him back and sends him away to be reconditioned? 

Eric tugs his shirt up and Adam raises his hands to make it a bit easier on him. It’s the first time Eric has ever seen him shirtless and Eric seems shocked. There are small scars across his ribs from cuts he had gotten in the past, ones inflicted by his father. That had never been the worst of it so he hadn’t thought much of it. 

“He did this to you?” Adam is having trouble focusing but when Eric’s face comes into his view that is all he can see. He lets the view consume him, ground him to this world. 

“Yeah, but that wasn’t the worst.” They don’t talk about it. Adam doesn’t talk about it but he thinks it’s time. He will have to talk about it if they are planning on getting him away. He could at least talk to someone he trusts. “The words hurt the most.”

Eric knows the thing his father has said to him from the other night. He knows how much it hurt Adam. “You know they aren’t true. You have to know that.” The hand is on his cheek again and Adam leans into it. It provides him with so much comfort. 

“I don’t though.”

“You are not a failure. You are not worthless. You are strong. You are kind despite what you’ve been though. You are loved.” 

The words cause Adam to catch his breath, eyes wide as he looks at Eric. The other nods at him, a small smile on his lips. 

“I love you too,” Adam breaths. It feels so good to get that out to be able to say those words without feeling threatened. He realizes he doesn’t feel that same feeling of dread when he says this. He isn’t scared because he knows he is safe, at least in this moment with Eric. 

Eric’s smile grows and he leans forward to press their lips together. It is short and sweet but holds so much emotion. 

“Lets go to bed. You’ve had a long day,” Eric says when he pulls away. Adam nods and Eric helps him finished getting ready for bed. They lie down side by side and Adam relaxes when Eric curls up next to him, hugging him from behind. He feels safe. He feels loved. It’s the first time he’s truly felt both of those things. 

\----------------------------------

“I’m not coming home.” 

The words leave Adam’s lips as he sits in the living room. It is filled with people and Adam is thankful because he knows that his father would have pounced if he could. There is no way he would do something in front of all these people. He never did it in front of Adam’s mother. 

“What?” Adam doesn’t like the way his father says that word. It has him tense and Eric shifts next to him, moving closer so they’re arms are touching. He notices his father looking between the two and anger flashes in his eyes. “You will not leave this house.” 

Adam doesn’t like the tone. He doesn’t like that it makes him flash to his scared self. He has to do this though. They’ve made a plan for this. He has talked all of this out with Eric and his parents. He knows that they will support him in this so he doesn’t need to be afraid anymore. 

“I won’t.” He sits a little taller and reaches over to take Eric’s hand. He squeezes it, trying to feed off Eric’s confidence. “I’ll get the police involved if you come near me again.” 

The shock on his father’s face is laughable. What did he expect? He had been hitting Adam for years, verbally abusing him. It couldn’t be a shock that Adam would go to the police if he ever built the confidence. He knows his father is probably more surprised by the confidence rather than the actual words though. He had spent years tearing Adam down, making sure he felt like crap. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“We will be going to the police if you try to stop him from leaving or try to associate with him again.” The words startle Adam. He had also forgotten that there were other people besides Eric in the room. It’s Eric’s father that speaks though, hand holding his wife’s as he takes a step forward. “We will not allow you to keep hurting Adam.” 

They don’t let his father continue to talk after that. They don’t let him fight about this. Adam leaves before he backs out. He is worried he will if he stays much longer and it disgusts him. It is scary to think his father has that much of a hold on him but then he finds Eric’s hand in his and knows he has to get out. 

“Let’s go home,” Eric says when they step outside. Adam knows he can’t stay there long. It was part of the deal especially since they were together now. Adam planned on getting a job once he was better and find a small place for himself. He knows Eric will probably move in the second he can because they’ve already talked about it but for now he has to do this for himself. He has to prove to himself that he isn’t a failure. 

Adam shoots Eric a small smile and he feels more a part of this family than he ever has his own ashe walks side by side with Eric and his parents. He thinks this will be the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! If there is anything you want to see, let me know. I’ll see what I can do!


End file.
